In Sickness and in Health
by pfeekin
Summary: When Bankotsu discovers that Jakotsu is ill, what lengths will he go to to ensure the effeminate assasin's return to health? Warning: Mild Shounenai
1. Falling Ill

**Yay, my second Ja x Ban story Also my second ficcy here. This one is a tad longer than the first although it's no worse than my previous one (rating wise anyway, I can't really judge its quality – I was always bad at self assessments.) It'll still be quite short though. This is just the first chapter; the second one will come as soon as I'm done with it. Then, that's it. End of my little drabble. See, I told you it was short ne?**

**Also, this fic is dedicated to all the wonderful people (all three of them) who reviewed my first fic 'Third Time's A Charm' (Silver Mirror, littlefiction and especially Mizukotsu) and to my wonderful Monica-chan who was the first to read it.**

**Disclaimer- In no ways do I own any rights of Inu Yasha, except the rights of as crazed fan to right yaoi fanfictions (even thought there MUST be something between these two in the series, ne?).**

**Japanese Used-**

**Arigatou – Thank you**

**Gomenasai – I'm sorry**

**Oo-Aniki – Respectful title, older brother.**

**Warning- Mild shounen-ai.**

* * *

_**In Sickness and in Health**_

_Chapter One_

It had been quite the fight. Anything in the vicinity was proof enough of that. The once bustling village was now in smoldering ruin and bodies littered the snow-covered ground, slowly staining the pearl white crimson. And, at the center of it all, were the seven responsible. They were situated on the wooden porch of what had been the village headman's house. Each seemed bloodier than the next, although none of them seemed to mind. Five of the seven held glasses filled with the headman's stores of sake, the other two had passed on the offer.

The youngest of them stood from his seated position and held his glass up in the air.

"You all fought hard, drink and enjoy the gifts our wonderful headman was so courteous to supply."

He smirked seeing the reaction on the faces of his comrades. Before sitting down he brought his own glass to his lips and drained it.

The other followed suit, quickly emptying their own glasses. Shortly after a rough coughing filled the leader's ears. It was a pathetic sound, barely even a cough at all, more of a racking wheeze. Bankotsu looked wildly around, the sound distressing him. The idea of one of his men being sick was not something that he enjoyed. It didn't take him long to discern who the sound was coming from.

It was Jakotsu….

Bankotsu felt his stomach drop. Although when the young leader had started the shichinin-tai he had sworn that he never hold Jakotsu above the rest of the members of the group, he had soon found that very hard to accomplish. He couldn't deny that Jakotsu was his best friend, and it was his company he enjoyed the most, his welfare he cared for the most.

He stumbled over to his friend, promptly kneeling beside the man. Bankotsu put a hand on his shoulder and he could feel it shake with every raspy cough from Jakotsu. His coughing fit lasted around a minute and by the time that his breathing had been slightly steadied Bankotsu wasn't the only one standing by his side, in fact, the only one who wasn't was Renkotsu, who simply offered a nasty look towards the little congregation.

Suikotsu, even with his multiple-personality disorder was a still a doctor and he took an immediate reaction to Jakotsu's sudden outbreak. He placed a hand on the man's chest and a thin frown spread across his face. Bankotsu felt his stomach churn again. Then Suikotsu spoke.

"We should get you out of this weather."

The then made a move to help the man up, but Bankotsu was quicker. With one hand around the effeminate man's waist as the other gently pulled Jakotsu's arm over his shoulders. Suikotsu just stood watching as Bankotsu carried him into the house and down the hallway to the first bedroom they could find. The leader motioned to a futon in the corner and Suikotsu quickly rushed to spread it out over the floor. After he was finished Bankotsu gingerly laid the man's body down upon it.

Jakotsu stared up at Bankotsu with a warm look on his face, before breaking into to another fit of coughing.

Suikotsu laid a hand to Jakotsu's forehead, though he withdrew it after only a brief second.

"This is serious Jakotsu, You're not well at all… You have a very high fever. How long have you had this cough?"

Jakotsu looked up at Suikotsu for a moment, then gave a resigned sigh, which sent him into another coughing spell. When it cleared he spoke, his normally melodic, feminine voice broken and raspy.

"A… about two days now."

Two Days? Bankotsu felt his mouth fall open as he gapped at his third-in-command. Two whole days? Why had Jakotsu not told him! Come to think of it, Jakotsu had been speaking less and less and he had even seemed off today during their battle and he hadn't run off to chase any 'cuties' afterwards. Bankotsu slapped a hand to his forehead. How could he not have known! He was Jakotsu's leader and his friend, but what kind was he that hadn't even realized that? Now Jakotsu was sick, and who knew how serious it was?

Suikotsu shot Jakotsu a reproving look, although the best thing for him to do was to go find Mukotsu and start work on some medicine for the feverish assassin. He rose to his feet and walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him. His footsteps echoed in the empty hall until they heard the outside door close as well.

It was only once Suikotsu was gone that Bankotsu spoke.

"Two days? Jakotsu, why didn't you tell me?"

He asked in a rather exasperated tone. Though his voice was laced with worry and concern as well.

Jakotsu simply looked upwards at his oo-aniki and offered him weak smile.

"Gomenasai, I didn't want to cause any trouble for you."

Bankotsu was slightly taken aback. He would never have thought that Jakotsu was trouble. He may have gotten a bit out of hand sometimes, but Bankotsu never regretted having him around.

"I… I would never think that Jakotsu. Besides, your stronger even when you're sick than anyone else I've ever met."

Jakotsu's meager smile brightened and broadened across his face as he stared into those almost violently sapphire eyes that stared down at him with such concern. With out breaking eye contact he found one of the hands of the man above him and clasped it softly in his own. His smile widened even more as he saw the effect that this gesture had on Bankotsu.

"Arigatou, Oo-aniki."

* * *

**There… Finished, or at least chapter one is. How did you like it? Please read and review. I will love you forever **


	2. Chilling Nights

**So… Chapter TWO! Yay Half of me never thought I would get this far, I tend to start a lot of things then leave them unfinished without another thought. Although I really liked the way the firstchapterturned out (and I am really bored at the moment) so I'll start another chapter. This will probably be the last one, unless I absent-mindedly start writing something that can't be resolved in a chapter. Don't get your hopes up though...**

**Well, I won't delay you any more. Thanks again for the people who reviewed chapter one! Again Mizukotsu, you are a wonderful person Thank you so much for all your kind comments. Anyway, enough of my ensecent babbling, I humbly present to you; CHAPTER TWO! Mwahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**In Sickness and in Health**

_Chapter Two_

A day later, even after treatment with Suikotsu and Mukotsu's medicinal concoction, Jakotsu's condition still wasn't improving. Quite on the contrary, it seemed to be getting worse. Now, on top of his cough and fever, he was now getting bouts of nausea and chills. The later had gotten so severe that Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu had surrendered their blankets willingly, Renkotsu… Had needed a bit of convincing. Bankotsu had been only too willing to provide that. But even six other blankets didn't seem to be helping Jakotsu. Something that everyone was quick to notice.

It seemed that Jakotsu wasn't the only one suffering because of his sickness. The other six were growing more and more aggravated with each other. Suikotsu and Mukotsu were at each other's throats over Jakotsu's medicine. Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu were patrolling the area, and Renkotsu was refusing to speak to anyone. Bankotsu's condition was by far the worst, he was withdrawing from everything. He refused to leave Jakotsu's side, and he had stopped eating and sleeping regularly. The only two people who would speak too were Mukotsu and Suikotsu who rarely came unless they were needed or they finally created something they thought would ease Jakotsu's ailments.

It was past midnight, the stars of the winter sky were shinning brilliantly as if there was nothing wrong with the scene that was playing out below. Although playing out wasn't quite the right word, as rarely anything can 'play out' when only one of seven players is awake.

The strong and powerful leader of the shichinin-tai was restless, though unlike most restless souls in the late hours of the day he was not pacing. He sat nearly almost frozen-still by the sleeping form of his sick comerade. His only movements made were that of his right hand, softly stroking the sweat-soaked skin of his friends even paler than usual face. A frown was across his face and his expression was blank, almost stone-like. Until he felt the man's hand gently fold over his own. Knowing the subordinate's feeling's towards other men, he would have blushed to high heaven and back if it had been under different circumstances. But Bankotsu knew that this was not the time for such trivial emotions. He looked quickly down at the man lying on the futon, seven blankets piled upon him, still shivering.

Bankotsu started to speak, but he was quickly silenced by a thin pale finger gently pressing over his lips.

"Shh… Don't speak."

He felt the finger gently slip from his lips, Jakotsu's hand coming to rest on his still armored chest. Jakotsu gave a soft cough and another set of shivers ran down his body.

Bankotsu's stolid face turned to a deep concern as he brushed a strand of ebony hair out of Jakotsu's face.

"Jakotsu…"

"Oo-aniki, I'm cold."

Jakotsu complained in an almost childish voice, almost just like his regular self.

"Jakotsu.. I, I don't have any more blankets. Do you want be to get Suikotsu?"

"Mmm… Oo-aniki" Jakotsu shook his head gently. "I know there's no blankets left; I just thought that you might be willing to help me anyway…"

Bankotsu didn't even think about what Jakotsu could have in mind before he responded. Had be not been so distraught over Jakotsu's ailment, he probably would have read more into what Jakotsu could possibly be trying to plan. But at this point, Bankotsu was willing to do just about anything. "Sure Jakotsu, what do you want me to do?"

Jakotsu smiled, though it wasn't as radiant as his normal smile, it was just as lusty and seductive. "Well, warm me up of course." He rolled slightly to the side of the futon, as if to make room for a second person to lay on it.

Bankotsu was taken aback, this time he couldn't help the red crawling across his cheeks. Part of him was worried about the things Jakotsu might try if he were to sleep in the same bed with him, after all, he knew all too well what Jakotsu did to any of those 'cuties' that he found after a battle. But, the sick man on the futon did truly need the extra body heat.

Jakotsu looked up at him, his face stretched into a childish pout that Bankotsu simply couldn't resist. He gave a resigned sigh.

"Fine Jakotsu… But, only because you're sick."

Jakotsu smiled again. The action this time, if it was possible, even more playfully seductive than the first. "Sure Oo-aniki." He softly patted the empty space on the futon beside him.

Bankotsu made a move to lay down beside his friend, though he stopped when he saw Jakotsu's mouth drop open.

"What Jakotsu?"

"Aren't you going to take that cold, hard amour off?"

Bankotsu sighed again, before undoing the many ties that held the blue-painted steel onto his body. Leaving it beside the futon, he lay gingerly beside the other man. He was facing Jakotsu for a mere moment, and even that was dreadfully unbearable. It was as if that was a final realization that he was in the same bed as another man. Another man, who happened to outwardly flaunt his homosexuality. He rolled onto his side, away from Jakotsu. Trying to get comfortable Bankotsu stretched his leg out, though when he felt his calf brush up against a leg that obviously wasn't his own. He felt his cheeks redden and he quickly recoiled his leg and hunched his shoulders over, not wanting to touch any part of Jakotsu when they were in the same bed.

"Mou! Oo-aniki what was that for?"

"What was what for Jakotsu?"

"Don't pretend Oo-aniki! Do you hate me?"

"No I… I.. Just go back to sleep Jakotsu."

"Mou, but I'm cold Oo-aniki!"

"Jakotsu, your being childi-"

Bankotsu's words were cut off quickly as Jakotsu's arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him close to his body. Cuddling up to him Jakotsu smiled, and then closed his eyes.

Bankotsu struggled against the other man's embrace, but to no avail. Even sick, Jakotsu still had an iron grip.

"Jakotsu." Bankotsu mumbled, elbowing the other man softly.

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu tried again, although again he got no response.

"Jakotsu! Jakotsu! Jakotsu stop it! Jakotsu? Ah, Jakotsu! C'mon, no one falls asleep that fast!"

**Holy shit! There's going to be a third chapter +gasp+ I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing… Definitely means more work for me > ', but for you readers, I don't know. I suppose It depends on whether you like your stories long or short (if you can call three chapters long). **

**Well, anyway, I kind of changed the tone of the story. It was getting a little to serious and angst for me so I threw in this little bit. Tell me how you like it. Reviews might change what I do for the third chapter. REVIEW!**


	3. Morning's Waking

**So... Hey all! This chapter is taking a while. Due dates on paintings, power point presentations on Shakespeare, demonstration speeches and seven page papers on French peasants reared their ugly faces. Plus, Like I said before in my little notes - I had no idea that the fic was going to continue to a third chapter. I'm kind of out of ideas for this chapter so it may not seem as thought-out as the other two. I sure as hell hope I can end this here, otherwise I might be completely out of ideas. So wish me luck and enjoy chapter three. Thanks again to all those people who took the time to read and review chapters one and two, as always, Mizukotsu is a very special person and always seems to be the first to review a new chapter. Arigatou mizu-chan!**

**Japanese used in this chapter-**

**Nani - What? Huh?**

**Iie (Ee-ay) – No**

**Shimatta – Fairly strong curse (Dammit)**

In Sickness and In Heath

Chapter 3

The night had been much less eventful than Bankotsu would have thought, or more, feared. Besides cuddling up close to his body and holding onto him with a grip to rival the talon's of a falcon, Jakotsu seemed to have behaved himself. Bankotsu had been slightly shocked at the lack of 'naughty things' that Jakotsu did, which was really, nothing. Perhaps this sickness was affecting him more than Bankotsu had originally thought.

Still, Bankotsu had to admit that sleeping next to a man all night, a man who happened to like other men, was very unnerving. He'd barely slept a wink. He hadn't even bothered trying until he was completely exhausted. Both from his overactive emotions and the many attempts he had made to free himself from Jakotsu's clamp-like embrace. He had struggled like a hooked trout at first, although eventually he had calmed when he realized how strong Jakotsu was... Even sick and asleep. The thought also occurred to him that perhaps Jakotsu needed the body warmth.

But the most shocking thing of all had been the fact that once he had finally fallen asleep, how well he slept. Bankotsu was normally not a very good sleeper, he tossed and turned and was always awoken several times over the course of a night by odd dreams. None of that had happened tonight, although he had had some kind of dream, but it was not at all enough to wake him up. In fact, by the time was rudely awoken he had forgotten all about it.

Exactly what he was rudely awakened by was simple…. In the morning, Jakotsu's sickness had escalated into yet another problem. A problem that could be summed up in a single word, or more summed up in a simple name; Renkotsu.

"Na-Nani!" A stunned, shocked voice rang out in the bedroom that had been peaceful and quite a moment before. Then something shattered.

That was plenty enough noise and commotion to wake up the dozing shichinin-tai leader. His eyes flickered open, slowly at first, but then, upon seeing the abashed form of the second in command they opened to their fullest extent, then his mouth opened as well and began to spew excuses. None of which were very effective, possibly because of how shocked Renkotsu already was, or perhaps because Bankotsu was speaking at a speed that couldn't have been followed by Jakotsu on a on of his sugar-highs.

Then the man beside Bankotsu stirred, though, unlike the leader, he didn't open his eyes and start babbling non-sense. He simply snuggled up closer to his leader's warm body and tightened his hold on him. Mumbling something that sounded a bit like "Mmm.. IIe, Just a few more minutes…."

Renkotsu's eyes widened and Bankotsu struggled again against Jakotsu's python-like embrace, he attempted to stand and the other man simply held tighter onto him.

"Shimatta Jakotsu!" Bankotsu continued to try to stand, almost completely pulling Jakotsu upright. "Wake up!"

Finally Jakotsu's eyes opened and he stared up at Bankotsu, a groggy smile on his face. "Morning Ban-chan!" He said, before pulling Bankotsu back into a sitting position and forcing his way into Bankotsu's lap. Renkotsu could only stare.

"Ren-Renkotsu it's not what it looks like!" Bankotsu finally managed to string a complete sentence together in his flustered state.

"Aniki… I don't…" Renkotsu was speaking in a gruff tone, almost defiant. "It looks.."

Jakotsu interrupted him, happily exclaiming in a rather sing-songy voice "That we made hot love to each other all night long? Because that's exactly what we –"

It was Bankotsu's turn to interrupt, though how he could even speak when he was this ecstatic was anyone's guess. "We did NOT!" He was staring up at Renkotsu now, trying to convince him that nothing had happened between them over the course of the night. Renkotsu was already hard enough to handle, what would happen to his already defiant demeanor if he thought that his leader and his third-in-command were sleeping together? Bankotsu shuddered inwardly at the thought. "He was just cold! Nothing happened!"

Jakotsu was still hanging off of Bankotsu's form, curled around his body in a way Renkotsu found completely disgusting even if they were still fully clothed. Jakotsu was acting like a whore, from one of those pleasure districts, and, as much as Renkotsu hated to admit it…. He looked the part rather well. Renkotsu blushed slightly at his indecent thoughts, although his shade was nothing like Bankotsu's; who was completely scarlet at this point.

"How could you saaaay something like that Oo-aniki?" Jakotsu put on a rather fake pout. "I thought we had something special!" If Jakotsu wasn't already fearing for his life, he would have enjoyed giving Bankotsu a play slap to ham up the act even more. Instead, figuring that he had done enough emotional damage to Bankotsu for at least three years, he recoiled from the other man and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Nothing happened Renkotsu, really." Bankotsu said, his blush not dying down even as he stood and clasped his armor back onto his body. "Really." He spoke as if that solved the matter, although he knew it didn't. He doubted whether Renkotsu's suspicions would ever die down, and Jakotsu…. Well, he would NEVER change. Then he turned back to look at Jakotsu, he wanted to scowl at him and scold him, but he somehow found himself unable to. Jakotsu was coughing again, and, whether the hacking was real or Jakotsu's acting, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the effeminate assassin. "And you…" The scowl he planed to give Jakotsu suddenly melted into a smile. "You're still sick, so get some rest and I'll go check in with Suikotsu and Mukotsu."

Renkotsu's jaw still hadn't been fixed back into place when Bankotsu ushered him out of the room and slid the door closed.

**Woot for Pfeekin's shortest chapter EVER! Yay! But I really wanted to get a third chapter done before the holidays started. And I really do have a plan for the next chapter, so there shouldn't be such a long wait untill the next one. Gomenasai for the long wait! TT I promise I'll be quicker getting out Chapter Four! Also, expect an 'M' rating by the next chapter +biiiiig grin+ **


	4. Solve One Problem, Cause Another

**Okay… I'm pretty sure I promised a lemon/lime/some kind of yaoi smut in this chapter, but… Um. Sorry? I just didn't get there in time. I just had too much fun playing with Mukotsu and Suikotsu. But, DEFINETELY next chapter! **

**As usual- Disclaimer: Inu Yasha isn't mine… To bad, so sad. It'd be completely different and Yaoi-full if it was mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi implications and some swearing.**

**Dedication: To my awesome Monica-chan. She got me cafination for X-mas! Weeeee!**

**Japanese used: **

**Kuso: Shit (I think, It's definitely a curse word. I could be wrong about exact translation though).**

Bankotsu knocked softly of the sliding-rice paper door way to the room currently reeking of scents to horrific to put into words. Even standing outside the doorway Bankotsu had to keep his arm over his mouth and nose, trying to filter some of the stench through the baggy, white cloth of his haori. After knocking, he waited for a few moments, as much as he could stand, before he called, obviously trying not to inhale too much of the foul air when he spoke.

"Suikotsu? Mukotsu? You two there?" The young leader's voice was slightly stifled due to the fact that he was speaking through a layer of cloth, but it didn't hide the obvious displeasure at the stench hanging in the air.

The door slid open and Suikotsu peeking out from around it, wearing a mask similar to Mukotsu's. The fumes reaching Bankotsu doubled and he had he not been used to Mukotsu's concoctions the shock likely would have knocked him off his feet. Although that didn't mean that it didn't smell like the most offensive thing he'd even smelt.

The shichinin-tai leader pressed his face firmer into the fabric of his sleeve. Although it didn't keep him from swearing loudly. "Kuso! What are you making? Poison or medicine?"

Mukotsu poked his head out from underneath Suikotsu, indeed wearing the poison mask, looking rather flustered. "Well Aniki, I usually don't make medicines…."

"That's why I made sure Suikotsu was here!" Bankotsu snapped, his arm flying away from his face to his sides, his hands curled into fists. "If you poison Jakotsu, I'll—" Now his hands were at Mukotsu's collar, lifting the shorter man off his feet as he pushed his way inside the room.

"Calm down Aniki please!" Suikotsu, currently calm, forcing Bankotsu's arms off of Mukotsu and back to his sides. "We'd never poison Jakotsu, we know how much he means to you." Suikotsu said, trying to calm the near berserk leader.

If Suikotsu thought that Bankotsu had been angry before, he hadn't seen anything. Bankotsu was fuming after Suikotsu said **that**. There was fire in his eyes as he spoke next "What did you say? Have you been talking to Renkotsu!"

Mukotsu and Suikotsu, who hadn't been talking to Renkotsu, were both very confused at their leader's fury. Then a sly smile crawled across Mukotsu's face as his mind put together a reason for their leader's ecstatic disposition. The shortest of the band of seven always suspected that something _might _have been between the third in command and the leader. Something had evidently happened. And, apparently Renkotsu was the only one who'd seen it.

"Aniki… I never thought that you'd be one to go for-" Bankotsu cut him off as he sidestepped Suikotsu and once again lifted the other man off his feet. This time the leader brought the poison-master to his eye level.

"You don't know _anything_…" Bankotsu brought raised his spare arm, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. Luckily Suikotsu was quick enough to realize what Bankotsu was about to do and ripped the smaller man from the leader's near unbreakable grip.

"Bankotsu-sama please, I know that you're concerned for Jakotsu's health, but we all are. Please be calm." Suikotsu's voice was calming somehow, and Bankotsu lowered his fists back to his side, his hands slowly loosening back into a neutral position. "Besides, we've finished a small amount of Jakotsu's medicine."

There was a very noticeable change in the leader, a small, hopeful, smile crawling across his face. "Really? Why didn't you say that earlier?" Mukotsu had half a mind to retort with something like 'you were too busy trying to kill me…' but he decided not to, else he raise his leader's temper again. Suikotsu seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

Pulling a small vile of some purple liquid Suikotsu place it in Bankotsu's hands. "Here it is. Just give him a small does every five or so hours. We should have more made once that runs out."

Bankotsu nodded, and then enclosed the vile in his hands. "I'll do that then." The leader coughed, suddenly remembering the fumes as the stench overtook him once more. He left with his arm over his face once again. He made his way back to the door, before he closed it he turned and spoke once more. "Isn't there anything that you can do about that stench? I feel almost dizzy."

Suikotsu put on a slight grin. "Sorry Aniki, we'll try."

Then Bankotsu gave a slightly lopsided smile and stalked off, Jakotsu's medicine in hand.

Suikotsu slid the door shut, then waited until the leader's footsteps died off into silence before he turned to Mukotsu. "That dizziness is normal right?"

"Yeah, after all, he wasn't wearing a mask." Mukotsu seemed to think for a moment, before adding. "The only reason I could see it might be a problem if he somehow got alcohol in his system."

Suikotsu's eyes widened, shortly followed by Mukotsu's. They both stared at each other for a moment. Before Suikotsu spoke. "Alcohol… Did Bankotsu already drink all the sake?"

"I sure hope so…" Mukotsu added, as his eyes fell to the ground. "Or I think we're in big trouble…."

Suikotsu looked fixedly at Mukotsu. "Would he get sick too? Mukotsu what exactly did you add into that mix while I was gather more chamomile?"

"Well, Jakotsu was feeling nauseous. So I figured I would put in…." Mukotsu looked around the room, although he knew what no one was there, he was still afraid to put his answer into words. Even then, his voice fell to something almost short of a whisper. "Miselath…"

Suikotsu's eyes widened beyond what one would assume to be physically be possible. "Mi-Mise… Why the hell Mukotsu!"

"Suikotsu! I did.. It's perfectly harmless when it's mixed with rosehips."

"Yes! But not when you get an airborne dose!"

"But Suikotsu, we're perfectly fine. We've got our masks on don't we?"

"Yes… But Bankotsu didn't have a mask did he?"

"Ah" Mukotsu's face fell… "Oh… Well, I think we'll be fine. Even if Bankotsu does get alcohol in his system, it's not as if there are any women around….."

"At least we have that going for us…."

"Yup Suikotsu!" Mukotsu smiled, not exactly a nice looking smile, but it was at least it was a gesture of pleasure. "We're definitely in the clear! There's not even anyone here that Bankotsu-aniki could _mistake_ as a woman."

Suikotsu's face fell once again, his eyes going right back to the physically impossible state of having his eyes so wide they seemed to large for his head. "Mukotsu… What did you just say! We just sent Bankotsu-aniki to go give Jakotsu his medicine?" Suikotsu's face contorted into something completely different from the expression he just wore. Mukotsu recognized it at once, Suikotsu's _other_ self.

Now he wasn't safe anywhere! The poison-master stood up and raced out of the room in a flash. "ANIKI!"

**Okay… So, fairly simple and straightforward. If you can't figure out what Miselath does… What? Are you expecting me to tell you! Ha! Yeah right. You'll figure it out next chapter. As always read and review. I lubish my reviewers! 'Specially Mizukotsu. I lub you Mizu!**


End file.
